Superbia
Naoko Inoue, known widely as Superbia, is a player of Evoked Legends Online. Appearance Superbia wears a dark purple, skin-tight bodysuit that resembles human musculature, with golden armor over it. In a similar fashion to Kurenai, her armor covers everything but her joints and her head. Her gauntlets are meant to be conduits for her Voltage Discharge mod, allowing them to conduct voltage into her punches. On her belt, Superbia carries a set of gas grenades for crowd-control purposes. Similar to Kurenai, this armor is form-fitting and accentuates her features, particularly her chest, waist, and rear. Her helmet is featureless with the exception of two yellow slits meant to be eye-holes. A belt on her waist holds a belt of gas grenades Her midnight blue hair is kept just below shoulder-level, and is normally left untied with bangs covering her eyes slightly. For her casual attire, Superbia wears a pale purple button-down t-shirt tucked under a muted yellow waistcoat adorned with a few buttons, a purple bow-tie with three royal yellow stripes running horizontally across the bow, a dark blue skirt that reaches just under her knees, and the belt from her combat armor being kept. Personality Superbia, at first glance, seems like a quiet, shy girl that could pass for anyone's younger sister. However, she's actually a prideful gamer who doesn't back down from a challenge. In reality, Naoko is quiet and shy, only talking to the few friends she has. Her work ethic is quite admirable, and is one of the things she takes pride in with her real-life persona. While she's okay being around boys, they do scare her slightly due to the reputation of the students at her school. She knows a strange, red-eyed boy who shows disdain for everything, but she's taken a liking to him for some unknown reason. Once Naoko enters ELO and becomes Superbia, her prideful gamer side is released. She'll usually volunteer for reconnaissance missions or field work most of the time, but she knows when to step back if a mission is too intense for her. Superbia also frequently taunts her enemies, even the tougher-looking ones; she knows she'll survive with help from her squad. Background Naoko was always a shy girl, ever since she was born. She made few friends, and spent very little time away from her family. Being introduced to the internet was like salvation to the closed-off girl, who could now make a persona for herself outside of this shy, helpless girl in reality. One day, as she was walking home, she saw a dead girl stripped of most of her clothing and a young boy bleeding out next to her. She called the police, trying to get an ambulance; she even accompanied the boy to the hospital, shocked and traumatized from seeing him. When the doctors told her that he would live, she asked to see him. Unfortunately, they wouldn't allow her to see him, so she never learned his name. From that day forth, Naoko couldn't muster the courage to be a prideful girl, instead forever confined to her shy personality in reality while her prideful self could only be expressed digitally. At the age of 15, Naoko received a copy of Evoked Legends Online and the necessary hardware to run it. She chose a random race, not really caring what she got. In the end, Naoko was assigned to be a Machina, and she set out to make a name for herself. It wasn't long before government officials came to recruit Superbia to a group. As one of the members of the Sin Squadron, Superbia decided to make friends with everyone there, and was glad to have new friends. Relationships TBA Abilities As a Mobile Armory-type Machina, Superbia has three mod slots, which are all filled. Mods # Additional Mods +3 # Speed Constructor # Voltage Discharge Combat system # Ammo Recycler # Electromagnetic Grapnel Maneuvering system # External Armament Manipulation Constructable Equipment # Assault Rifle # High-Power Pistol # Long-Distance Energy Rifle # Composite Energy Blade Disc # Impregnable Phalanx # Missile Launcher Pods # Volatile Energy Blaster # Discus Cannon - Weapons= - Equipment #5-8= The so-called Impregnable Phalanx is a large, semi-transparent shield that is composed of a highly-reactive and defensive energy. Once an attack hits the shield, Superbia can choose whether or not she wants to discharge a burst of energy equal to the amount of force that the shield felt, essentially hitting the enemy with their own attack to an extent. If she chooses not to discharge this burst, she can charge up a greater energy burst or use this energy to increase the shield's size or defensive prowess. Should too much energy be built up, the shield will attempt to release the extra by releasing it in an explosive blast, which can be used to Superbia's advantage as she can throw the overcharged shield and wait for it to detonate to take out a large group of enemies. Her Missile pods are nothing spectacular, a simple quartet of pods that hold 16 missiles each for a grand total of 64 missiles per pod grouping. She can construct up to 3 pod quartets in succession before the system calls for a cooldown of sorts. These pods function within a 5 meter radius of her, forcing her to stay relatively close to her constructs to ensure proper firing and targeting. The Volatile Energy Blaster is a back-mounted weapon that functions more like a mortar than it does a blaster. It charges a very large amount of energy into its backpack-like mount before directing that energy through the blaster conduits. From there, the blasters cause the energy to undergo a violent reaction just before leaving the barrel, raining volatile energy down on foes far away. Due to the very nature of this weapon, Superbia's speed is severely limited to the point of barely running a few feet with this weapon equipped. As such, Superbia must find a suitable spot before constructing and firing this weapon. The Discus Cannon is a forearm-mounted weapon that fires disc-shaped energy projectiles which can be shot out in a shotgun-style spread or in a stream of discs. Once an enemy is hit with these discs, the projectile will detonate with significant force and knock a target back. }} }} Trivia * Superbia is Latin for "pride." * Some of her weapons are slightly inspired by all the unique Valvrave armaments. * Superbia is meant to resemble Kurenai's deceased sister, which is also why their history is linked partially. * Superbia has the third smallest bust of the Sin Squadron, with a DD-cup. Category:Player Category:PyroHunter16 Category:ELO Player Category:Female Category:Machina (ELO) Category:Character